Takdir Yang Tidak Pernah Salah
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Satu dari segala banyaknya hal yang membuatmu bahagia untuk tetap berjuang/ "Tenanglah Tetsuya-kun.. ini cobaan untuk kita." / [KurokoxReaders] / Warn : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD, Islamic contents, drabble / Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk para readers yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa / Oneshoot


**Takdir Yang Tidak Pernah Salah**

 _Story © AoiKitahara_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Pair : KurokoxReaders/OC_

 _Rated : T_

 **Warn : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD, Islamic contents, drabble, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa amburadul, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 _Fiction untuk meramaikan dan sebagai sebuah semangat untuk semua pembaca yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa ramadhan._

 _ **Summary : Satu dari segala banyaknya hal yang membuatmu bahagia untuk tetap berjuang.**_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't like, don't read please**

 **Respect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _I know that someday, I'll disappear and what will be left inside here.. will be our memories.."_

* * *

 **Author PoV**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung yang bersautan seakan terdengar sebagai sebuah salam yang hangat di pagi hari dari alam. Mentari yang hangat menembus celah jendela seolah ingin membangunkan sang insan yang tengah terlelap di dalam bunga tidur. Gadis bersurai _light brown_ sepunggung menerjapkan iris _zircon_ nya yang indah, mencoba untuk menetralisir cahaya yang menusuk irisnya tersebut.

Senyuman pun mengembang di parasnya yang elok tersebut, seolah telah siap untuk menyapa dunia dengan ramahnya. Gadis tersebut turun dari ranjangnya, langkah yang anggun namun terkesan berwibawa pun menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum manis.

"Pagi [name], seperti biasa kau semangat sekali." ujar pria paruh baya yang tengah asyik membaca koran.

"Mengawali hari dengan tersenyum bukankah sesuatu hal yang indah ayah? Seperti yang di ajarkan ibu.." gadis tersebut menarik kursi meja makan.

"[name]-chan melakukan persis seperti apa yang ibu ajarkan ya." wanita yang selalu menjadi idolamu sejak dulu, ibumu.

"Hehehe.. semua yang ibu dan ayah ajarkan selama ini tidak sia-sia." ujarmu.

Malam itu, ayahmu serta seseorang yang nampak asing bagimu tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu, kau berjalan kearah mereka sesaat setelah ibumu memintamu keluar.

Kau memandang sebentar pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang begitu menyejukkan.

"Seperti lautan yang tenang.." batinmu.

"Ini putriku [name] perkenalkan dirimu." ujar ayahmu.

"[full name]" kau berucap dengan sopannya tanpa memandang pemuda yang tengah berada di hadapan ibumu tersebut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." uajrnya sopan.

"[name] keluarga Kuroko ingin melakukan _ta'aruf_." ujar ayahmu.

Kau hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, kau mengangguk mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Kau dan Kuroko saling berbincang tanpa menatap mata lawan jenis. Kau maupun Kuroko saling bertanya mengenai budaya masing-masing, proyeksi masa depan, dan visi hidup masing-masing.

Setelah selesai keluargamu maupun keluarga Kuroko pun nampak menimang-nimang. Setelah beberapa saat pertimbangan pun di lakukan, akhirnya keputusan pun di buat. Keluarga Kuroko meminta waktu untuk memantapkan diri. Keluargamu menyetujuinya.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian..

Keluarga Kuroko pun kembali bersilaturahmi ketempat kediamanmu. Keluarga Kuroko pun telah memantapkan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya pun mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah siap untuk mempersuntingmu sebagai istrinya kelak. Malam itu keluarga Kuroko melalukan _khitbah_.

Pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan sebulan kemudian. Kau maupun Kuroko merasa bahagia, bahagia karena apa? Kalian di pertemukan dengan cara yang paling indah di dunia ini.

Hari pernikahan kalian tiba. Kuroko mengucapkan _ijab qobul_ dan memberimu _mahar_. Setelah selesai kau pun mencium punggung tangan Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko mengecup keningmu dengan sayang.

Rumah tangga kalian tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Kau maupun Kuroko tetap menjadi pasangan yang bahagia dengan cara kalian sendiri. Selama itu pula kau maupun Kuroko tidak pernah bertengkar, mungkin sebatas berbeda pendapat namun tidak serius.

Pernikahan kalian menginjak tahun ke-3. Meskipun belum di karuniai buah hati, kalian tetap bertawakal, meskipun begitu perasaan cinta Kuroko dan perhatiannya terhadapmu tidak pernah memudar. Kau benar-benar bahagia dan bersyukur memiliki suami yang begitu mencintaimu dan selalu menuntunmu kearah yang benar, yang selalu menegurmu ketika salah, yang selalu mampu memaafkan semua kesalahan yang kau miliki.

* * *

Pagi itu kau memegang kepalamu yang terasa pening sekali.

"Ada apa [name]-chan?" Kuroko mendekatimu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mungkin sedikit kelelahan, hanya pusing saja." Kau menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik memeriksanya saja ke dokter?" tanyanya.

Kau tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya-kun. Lebih baik bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi waktumu bekerja bukan?".

Kuroko hanya dapat menghela nafas kemudian ia mengecup keningmu dengan sayang.

Setelah kau melepasnya pergi untuk mencari nafkah, kau kembali ke ruang tamu dan membersihkan beberapa ruangan. Namun kau berhenti sejenak, merasakan pening tersebut kembali lagi, rasanya benar-benar menyiksamu. Cairan kental merah berbau khas besi pun menyeruak melalui indra penciumanmu. Kau memandang tanganmu dan menemukan cairan tersebut menetes melalui hidungmu. Kau pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di samping sofa ruang tamu.

Kuroko merasakan firasat aneh semenjak meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Kuroko meraba kantong celana dan bajunya, mencari ponselnya untuk sekedar menghubungimu.

"Ponselku ketinggalan ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, karna jarak di mana ia berada tidak terlalu jauh dari kediamannya. Kuroko membuka pintu dan tidak mendapati dirimu yang biasanya akan menyambut dirinya. Kuroko berjalan pelan menyusuri setiap ruangan.

Kuroko tersentak terkejut mendapati dirimu tak sadarkan diri di samping sofa, dengan cepat Kuroko menggendongmu, berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Beberapa orang memandangi kalian bingung, namun Kuroko nampak tak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya memperdulikan dirimu, istri yang begitu di cintainya.

Kalian tiba di rumah sakit, kemeja yang di kenakan Kuroko basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, ia mengatur nafas sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju _resepsionist_. Setelah itu tak selang beberapa lama beberapa perawat menemui kalian sembari membawa brankar. Lalu dengan cepat membawamu menghilang dari balik pintu unit _emergency_ meninggalkan Kuroko yang tengah terduduk di ruang tunggu sembari berdoa agar dirimu baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Kanker..?" gumam Kuroko ketika mendengar penjelasan seorang pria dengan setelan jas putih dengan _stetoskop_ yang menggantung di lehernya,

"Pasien menderita kanker otak stadium 3 terlihat bagaimana gejala-gejala yang timbul." seketika itu ucapan sang dokter membuat Kuroko lemas.

"Apa masih ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Kemoterapi atau operasi." Ujar sang dokter.

Kau terbangun dan menatap sekelilingmu, bau khas antiseptic memenuhi rongga penciumanmu. Terakhir kali kau ingat, kau berada di rumah dan sedang menyapu ruang tamu, kemudian pingsan. Kau melihat seseorang membuka pintu ruang rawatmu. Pemuda yang 3 tahun belakangan menjadi sesosok yang kau kagumi setelah ayah dan ibumu pun muncul. Namun wajahnya kali ini nampak berbeda.

"Tetsuya-kun ada apa? Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanyamu di iringi senyuman yang amat lembut dan meneduhkan.

Kuroko mendekatimu kemudian memelukmu dengan erat. Kau yang bingung dengan kelakuan Kuroko pun hanya bisa membalas pelukannya sembari mengelus punggungnya yang tegap tersebut.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahmu, kemudian mulai bercerita alasan dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Setelah selesai bercerita Kuroko menangis. Sedangkan dirimu, kau hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya-kun.. ini cobaan untuk kita." Ujarmu, kau memeluk Kuroko sembari tersenyum.

* * *

Kau tersenyum manis menatap pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tangan kanannya menggengam sebucket bunga untukmu. Kau tersenyum lembut dan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia berjalan mendekatimu, mengelus kepalamu yang hanya mengenakan topi rajut tersebut. Efek kemoterapi yang kau jalani telah merenggut helaian surai _light brown_ mu yang indah tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi bulan suci ramadhan Tetsuya-kun." Ujarmu.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut, "Benar, kau ingin kita menikmati bulan yang penuh berkah ini bersama seperti tahun sebelumnya?".

Kau mengangguk mendengar penuturan suamimu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu, dan kita akan melaksanakan _tarawih_ bersama." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-kun entah mengapa aku bersyukur kau melakukan _ta'aruf_ denganku saat itu.." Kuroko tersenyum mendengar penuturanmu tersebut.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu dan menikahimu [name]-chan." Kuroko memelukmu dan mencium keningmu.

* * *

Kuroko membawamu pulang, seperti janjinya saat itu. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu untuk menyambut bulan yang penuh berkah tersebut. Di mata Kuroko saat ini, meskipun kulitmu pucat, wajahmu kusam, tubuhmu mengkurus, dan suraimu yang tak lagi utuh seperti dulu, baginya kau adalah malaikat yang sangat cantik di matanya.

Kau mengambil air _wudhu_ setelah itu Kuroko membantumu memasangkanmu _mukena_. Kuroko tersenyum manis memandangmu saat ini. Kemudian ia kembali mencium keningmu.

Setelah itu Kuroko menggendongmu menuju mobil, meletakkanmu perlahan memperlakukanmu layaknya seperti barang yang rapuh. Ia masuk di sisi lain. Kau tersenyum memandangnya, kemudian Kuroko menghidupkan mesin dan berjalan menuju masjid.

Sepanjang perjalanan kau terus melantunkan doa-doa, berzikir, dan bertasbih. Kuroko mendengarnya namun di dalam hatinya ia juga melantunkan hal yang sama denganmu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kau berhenti. Kuroko tidak heran, mungkin kau kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat sejenak. Kuroko melihatmu sebentar, kau tertidur di sebelah pengemudi. Kuroko menatap wajahmu yang damai tersebut dengan senyuman.

Setelah tiba Kuroko mencoba membangunkanmu dengan lembut. Namun kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun maupun mengeliat tak nyaman. Kuroko semakin cemas melihatmu seperti ini, ia berusaha membangunkanmu, mengajakmu untuk _tarawih_ bersama seperti keinginanmu. Kuroko mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"[name]-chan bangun.. kita sudah sampai, ayo bangun jika tidak mau kita terlambat." Kuroko terisak pelan.

"[name]-chan sedang tertidur ya? Apakah [name]-chan tidak akan kembali bangun dan menyapaku?" Kuroko semakin terisak.

"[name]-chan jika begitu istirahatlah dengan damai. Tertidurlah yang nyenyak di pangkuan Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu [name]-chan." Kuroko tak lagi dapat membendung air matanya.

Ia menangis sembari memeluk tubuh kakumu. Menandakan bagaimana dirimu begitu berarti di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah membenci takdir yang mempertemukanmu dengan dirinya, ia juga tidak pernah mengutuk pertemuan tersebut. Ia menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada. Ia tidak bisa egois dengan keputusan Illahi. Ia percaya Tuhan telah menempatkanmu pada tempat yang indah, Tuhan masih menyayangimu sehingga memanggilmu kembali ke pangkuan-Nya. Dan Kuroko yakin, semua ini adalah rencana Tuhan yang tidak akan pernah salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Fic ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Aoi. '-')7**

 **Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk para readers yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa.**

 **Maaf jika fic ini terlalu amburadul, dan sebagainya. Saya hanya berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik.**

 **Maaf jika fic ini menyinggung atau sebagainya, jika menyalahi aturan secepatnya akan di delete. ^^**

 **Marhaban ya ramadhan, semoga di bulan yang penuh berkah ini memberikan banyak berkah untuk kita semua.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk segala kesalahan Aoi yang di sengaja maupun tidak.**

 **See you later~ ^-^)/**


End file.
